Spring Moon
by Deadpool-girl
Summary: Meet Mizuki, whose name means Spring Moon. She has ties with each of the Ouran Host Club members. They are all linked to each other, one way or another. Join all of them on this adventure as the host club welcomes a new member and begin new antics. The characters from the anime are owned by their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi

"Haruhi!" a voice yelled; when I turned around a little girl was running up to me. Once she reached me, she jumped into my arms and kissed me on the cheek. It was then that I realized that I was only a little taller than her and was around her age.

"What is it Mizuki?" I heard myself say.

The little girl smiled at the mention of her name and giggled, "I looooove you soooooo much." She exclaimed while stretching her arms to indicate the magnitude of her love. She ended up falling back due to her huge movements. I caught her before she fell but ended falling myself and brought her down with me. We landed on the grass; Mizuki blinked twice and then we both looked at each other at the same time. This produced a laugh out of the two of us; we then started to play and laugh as we enjoyed each other's company. Somehow it turned into a game of chase as Mizuki ran after me; then I heard crying coming from behind me. I turned around to find her on the ground bawling her eyes out, but when I ran over to comfort her she grabbed my arm with a steel grip.

"Why did you leave me, what did I do wrong?" She yelled at me as if I had all the answers but I didn't and I couldn't figure out why. With that I awoke with a thud as I hit the ground, what a weird dream. Do I even know this Mizuki girl, then I noticed something; my cheek was moist with tears. I touched my cheek to find it damp and then I looked at my fingers. Now that was weird, what was it about this kid that brought tears into my eyes.

Then Dad opened my door and yelled, "Haruhi, you are going to be late for school if you don't get ready now."

Kyoya

When was this bumbling idiot going to understand what I was saying, "Yes Tamaki, there is a student that is transferring to Ouran tomorrow who comes from America." I replied with a sigh.

"Why so late in the year?" inquired Tamaki from the other end of the phone.

"I don't know why, all I know is that it will happen and I am to assist them due to my father's request," I paused to rub my temples, "Shouldn't you be asking your father all these questions, not me, since he runs the school?"

"I didn't want to bother him." He replied sheepishly. Oh, so he had no trouble bothering me over this trivial matter, it wasn't as if they would be transferring into **our **class. The person was a first year.

I sighed once more, "Well I have to finish getting ready and we can finish discussing this once I get to school, now goodbye." I clicked the phone shut.

I have to say, I also was interested in this mysterious transfer student; the sudden arrival of this individual peaked my interest and the fact that my father personal requested that I assisted them made it all the stranger. Not to mention I didn't even know their gender. However, that would have to wait until tomorrow; right now I needed to get ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Hitachiin Twins

"Hikaru, can you stop day dreaming and eat your food. We have to leave early if we want to set up that trap for Boss."

Hikaru looked at his twin with a piece of bread in his mouth; he then shoved the rest into his mouth and swallowed. "Okay, let's go."

The twins walked briskly to their limo and started to head to the school; the whole ride Hikaru wouldn't stop looking out the window. Kaoru looked out the window Hikaru was looking at and saw nothing but scenery passing by in a blur. The windows were also tinted so that wouldn't provide much to look at; Kaoru just knew that Hikaru was lost in thought. Might it have something to do with the name he kept mumbling in his sleep. Kaoru knew that name well, since he too had been dreaming about the same person. It was a memory more than it was a dream, no, it was a dream of a memory.

The twins had just turned ten and people from all over came to their party; there was little to no kids so it wasn't a shocker that they were all together in the corner of the huge garden. Most of the kids just mumbled to each other in whispers or did anything but interact with the twins. But they didn't mind one bit, because they had each other and that was enough. A group of three girls did at least try to converse with them but were shot down cruelly.

"Hi my name is Aya, you must be Hikaru and Kaoru. Happy Birthday." One of the girls said.

The twins just looked at each other and then looked back at her, in unison they replied, "Who are you talking to."

The poor little girl seemed taken aback, "You guys, sillies."

Then they replied in unison, "Which one,"

Kaoru then said, "Hikaru or,"

Hikaru finished, "Kaoru."

The girl pointed to Kaoru, "Hikaru," then she pointed to Hikaru, "and Kaoru."

The twins grinned and were about to tell her that she was wrong and to leave them alone but they were beat to it by own of the girls that had hung back. From afar she said, "Stuuuuuuuuupid. That one is Kaoru," she pointed to Kaoru, "and that one is Hikaru." She finished as she pointed at Hikaru.

Who was this girl, she was the first to ever tell them apart right off the bat without a second of hesitation, and as if reading their minds she smiled at them and said, "My name is Mizuki Akiyama, nice to meet you two. Oh and Aya you ought to be ashamed of yourself for not being able to tell these two apart. It is so obvious; Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across more mischievous than Kaoru."

The girl named Aya started to cry and exclaimed, "I'm going to tell my mommy."

"Go ahead, baby." Mizuki replied and once the girl ran to her mother, she stuck out her tongue and said, "Idiooot."

The whole ordeal ended with Aya having to apologize to Mizuki for giving her trouble and Aya's mother handing Mizuki her card to give to her father. Mizuki tore up the card as soon as she looked at it and the woman walked away with child in tow.

Mizuki turned around, causing her coral dress to swish along with her brown hair; she smiled so sincerely that it reflected in her electric blue eyes, "It was nice meeting you two, until we meet again." With that she took off, the twins never saw her again after that day but her memory was always present in the corners of their minds. Over time they consciously forgot but not subconsciously; not too long ago Haruhi said the same thing when she distinguished the twins apart. Both Haruhi and Mizuki looked so similar; their smile, hair color, and demeanor, but Haruhi didn't have those electrifying blue eyes and wasn't so peppy, for the lack of a word.

"Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama; we have arrived at Ouran." The driver said to the two twins that were staring out their windows, having both been lost in their memory of the girl. When they heard they arrived they both looked at each other and stepped out of the limo.

Tamaki

Kyoya was such a meanie; he didn't have to reject me so openly when he arrived at school. Every time I tried to say something, he gave me this look that made me sulk in the corner of the classroom. I was just curious to see if he knew anything because he always seemed to know everything about someone; he was the first to find out that Haruhi was a girl. Plus, Dad didn't really share with me the information of incoming students; he always said something about confidentiality, private records and what not. The only reason why I knew that there was a student transferring was because I overheard him talking to someone over the phone about it, he said that they would be transferring into 1-B. Which lead me to wonder, was the student male? Most of the kids in 1-B were delinquents, male, or both; with the exception of a couple normal girls sprinkled in. If he was a boy then he could probably be of some use to the host club since we were in need of a new errand boy now that Haruhi has moved up the ranks; but if it was a girl, well that meant a potential customer.

For some reason I admittedly thought of a little girl I once met in France when I lived with my mother when I heard of the transfer student. Now that I think of it, she was probable my first customer as a host. I was in the hospital to visit my mother and in the waiting room I saw a little girl crying into her hands. I say saw because she didn't even let out a sound, tears just streamed down her face silently as she cried out inside her heart. That was the first time that I ever viewed someone crying beautifully, it was so beautiful that I wanted to comfort her. A vase of white roses were nearby, so I grabbed one and approached her. Wordlessly I extended the flower to her and positioned it so she could see it. When she noticed the rose she looked up at the flower then at me.

"For you, my lady." I said in French. I waited for her to reply but she cocked her head to the right and looked at me like she couldn't understand what I was saying. I started to panic; she didn't look like she was French, she looked Japanese. I don't know Japanese well though; I started to look for some of the words I had heard in the Japanese videos I watched with Mother. I was about to speak very bad Japanese when she jumped down from her seat and landed next to me. She straightened herself and was looking me right in the eye with her face close to mine and her hands folded behind her back, her facial expression was very serious and then she just, giggled.

"Thank you for the rose, that was very kind of you. My name is Mizuki and I understand French completely," She responded speaking fluent French, "Nice to meet you." She continued in English.

I smiled at her, "My name is René, and it is nice to meet you too."

After that we talked until I was allowed to go in to visit my mother, we exchanged contact info and promised to keep in contact. We both wanted to stay in contact with our new friend. I didn't meet her again in person after that day at the hospital but we would send letters to each other and sometimes call. Even when I moved to Japan we continued to write, her letters helped me when I became lonely in my new home. One day she sent a very cryptic letter and then all contact from her stopped, no matter how many letters I sent or calls I made I could never get through. This happened about 8 months ago, was it just pure coincidence that we were getting a new student and that it had nothing to do with her, or was she the new student? I wanted to know so badly, but Kyoya just gave me dirty looks when I made puppy eyes and so I would just have to wait then. Wait, I just remembered, I have no idea how she looks right now or if she changed her name. Hopefully she didn't because then that would just make finding her all the harder. She was my first friend and was very special in that sense, plus I wanted her to meet my family at Ouran; they would most likely love her as much as I did.


End file.
